Blackrock Mountain
Blackrock Mountain is a massive area that can be found in the Frontier. It is a range of mountains and peaks that stretches throughout various locations of the Frontier. It is mostly consisted of gradual small mountain ranges, while also having some areas reserved to larger, steep mountain ranges. Blackrock Mountain shares borders with several areas that include but not limited to: * Farm Fortress * Great Pine Forest * Pebble Bay * The Forgotten Lands * Twinkling Meadow There are various landmarks that is worth noting while exploring the zone: # Abandoned Tent - The abandoned tent, not to be confused with the abandoned tent in the Ancient Forest, is a green tent that was recently abandoned by an unknown adventurer. Its abandonment is possibly due to the number of mobs that lurks in the zone at nighttime. # Black Anthills - The Black Anthills is an area that can be found closest to the woods of The Forgotten Lands. It offers a variety of ores that players can mine, as well as being the domain of the Black Ants that resides in the mountain range. # Blackrock Mountain's Portal - The Blackrock Mountain's Portal refers to the portal that can be found near the peak of the mountain. This portal can only be accessed via a Portal Key that is dropped from the Corrupted Wizard in The Spider's Nest. # Blackrock Pond - Blackrock Pond is a small pond that can be found in the middle of the mountain range, specifically in the open fields between the sides of the peak and the Enchanted Jewels building. Players can visit this area to reel in various fishes exclusive to the pond, such as a Blackrock Skimmerfish. # Enchanted Jewels - Enchanted Jewels is the name of the shop that can be found near Blackrock Pond, closest to the borders of Farm Fortress. The building is owned by Amy Thistlewitch, a vendor that sells various neck and ring equipment that players can wear and use. # Eyes of the Mountain - The 'Eyes of the Mountain' refers to the two cave openings found within the peak of the mountain. The players can access one of the 'eyes' via finding a secret passageway, however, they are unable to access the other eye (right). In the eyes are various ores that spawn in it, which can be sold for a decent amount of gold. # Nevesy.'s Tent - The tent owned by Nevesytnewt'cisum Llacitah'wstaht can be found on the sides of the peak. When the players interact with the NPC, the players will learn that the eyes of the mountain hold real treasure when it is read backward. For more information about the eyes of the mountain, refer to the previous paragraph discussing it. # Peak of the Mountain - The peak of the mountain can be found at the highest point of the mountain range. Players will need the assistance of flight/jump-boosting equipment in order to climb to the very top. Once the players reach the peak, the players will be able to interact with the Spirit of the Mountain, an NPC that can increase the players' maximum health pool by 100 for 500,000 gold. Players may also encounter the Forgotten Bird, although it is often reported to be found at the lower parts of the peak. # The Spider's Nest - The Spider's Nest is a location that can be found within the peak in the mountain range. This area acts as a dungeon instance where players can enter the cave to fight against the Corrupted Wizard. It is often killed for the Spider Stilts and/or Corrupted Wizard's Helmet. Overall, Blackrock Mountain is a popular hub that players will visit to perform a variety of activities that they will never get tired of. It also acts as a way for players to venture out to The Forgotten Lands in search for other rare mobs, such as the Otherworldly Knight. Trivia * It remains as one of the many map areas that players often visit due to the variety of activities that can be performed in the zone. * It is a possible reference to Blackrock Mountain from World of Warcraft, where the Firelord Ragnaros and the Black Dragon Nefarian quarrel. * It may also be based on an expansion/adventure in the critically acclaimed Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft. * Since the Otherworld Update, Blackrock Mountain quickly became popular due to the variety of mobs that players can kill in order to acquire 'good loot'. * Blackrock Giant, Whappers, Eyeball Aliens, Dark Ghosts, Blackrock Wolves, Whisperers, and Red Ogres were all natural inhabitants of the Frontier before the events of the Otherworld Update occurred. * When looked at from a distance, Blackrock Mountain forms the shape of a face, with the Eyes of the Mountain predictably representing the eyes, and the entrance to the Spider's Nest depicting the mouth. Category:Map Areas Category:Public